warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Second Dream/@comment-108.87.117.137-20151205052250/@comment-24211999-20151210015120
......Dang, thanks to the browser I've lost paragraphs of what I'm typing. I guess a short-summary would do for now. Arid Fear's winning diorama (no picture of it on the wiki, strangely. But you can google it) and Excal's own codex entry mentioned about frames as conduit twice (Vor's talking about his theory, and Excal plain pointed out that frames acted as conduit). Still have double meaning whether frames are built as 'power limiter' or as a 'vessel' for Tenno's raw Void energy. Now, Zanuka's own exixtence make the possibility of 'Tenno as energy' more plausible (since if frames are built as power limiter, welding all of those frame parts to Zanuka Frankenstein-style won't help a bit in Zanuka imitating Tenno's power; while if the frame was built as a vessel, as long as Zanuka can replicate Void energies it's plausible to "hack" the frame systems). These are also reinforced with what Steve said long time ago (can no longer find the original wording from Steve, but credits to Urlan on official forum) I believe that quote you are referencing was DE Steve was asked what the nature of the Tenno was to the Warframes and DE Steve joked that he thought of our characters as 'brains in jars' that are then switched between the suits, when asked if that was the real nature of the Tenno, DE Steve just gave a wide smile and said 'brains in jars' was how '''he' looked at it.'' This, along with Rhino Prime's own codex are probably the vague mention of what we know now as "Transference". From all above, hints are more leaning toward 'Tenno are energy' theory. The end results......are a combination between 'Tenno are enegy' theory and 'One Tenno can control all frames' notion. Even so, still too premature to say that frames are just metal doll, considering what happened in the Rhino Prime's codex and the Second Dream questline itself. There is more than meets the eye. As for 'why Tenno have to be the children of Zariman', Ember Prime codex entry are indeed the only entry that mentioned about them. Kaleen mentioned that she only saw childrens inside the ship after the incident, while the others are either dead, mutated, or simply vanished. At that point, Orokin quarantined those children. Not to add that from all tidbits that mentioned about Tenno (Excalibur , Mag Prime , Rhino Prime ) shown that Tenno are ''rejected and shunned. ''Heck, guinea pigs for Orokin experimentation. Even if there's a theoritical chance of adults surviving the 'Tennofication', why would they replicate the Zariman incident? Also add that Orokin only thought about using them when things go way south for them in the Old War, and those children are the only one that's qualified to become operators of warframe. ......Yeah, Ember Prime is one of the possible ways of the outcome. But what if that entry was the intended route DE took, just like how Mag Prime's codex alluded the arrival of Archwing? As for whether this was planned from the start or not, I won't deny that I'm not DE's staff and I can't show whether DE had the rough sketch of Warframe's storyline since beginning (unless I can timetravel, snuck into the DE's office 3-4 years ago, and asked Steve himself), but I'm willing to throw my vote on "At the very least, this reveal was planned by DE since 2014" option.